


Severed Ties

by Vizkopa



Series: String Dolls and Sand Castles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, Past Relationship(s), So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: “To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my adoring wife?”





	Severed Ties

“ _You don’t have to do this,_ ” he’d said. 

“ _I know,_ ” you had replied. “ _But I want to_.”

And now here you stood, alone before the gates of Impel Down where the former king of Dressrosa awaited you in chains. 

“I’m here to see my husband,” you said, your voice unwavering. You felt a swell of pride in that, but it did little to quell the fear churning in your gut. You settled a hand over your swollen stomach to soothe you. You silently wished Crocodile was by your side to give you the strength you needed, but you knew you could never ask him to return to this hell.

“Follow me,” the guard said, interrupting your train of thought. 

Your heart leapt in your throat as he began to lead you down through the maze of stairs and corridors until he stopped before a heavy seastone door, deadbolted and laden with a complicated padlock. If it were anyone else beyond that door, you would have thought it overkill, but you knew first-hand how dangerous Donquixote Doflamingo could be.

The guard unlocked the door, pushing in inward. “You are not to approach the cell. Do not hand him anything, do not attempt to make physical contact in any way.”

You nodded to show you understood the instructions.

“Knock on the door three times when you’re done.”

You stepped into the room, the sound of the door slamming shut behind you and the deadlock sliding into place jolting your nerves.

Doflamingo looked up at the intrusion, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Well, well, if it isn’t my _dear_ wife,” he snarled. “You’ll have to forgive me. I would embrace you, but as you can see, I can’t get up.”

His limbs were wrapped in prison stripes and weighed down with heavy chains, seastone like the door and the bars of the cell that separated you from him. You flinched under his gaze, his glasses glinting in the semi-darkness.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my adoring wife?”

_That bastard…_

“This will be the last time you see my face, Doflamingo.” Your voice rang out in the enclosed space, louder than you had intended. “I only wanted to see you in chains with my own eyes before I leave you to rot in here forever.”

He chuckled, the laugh that still woke you from your sleep most nights, lingering at the edges of your subconscious.

“That isn’t the only reason, is it, my dear?”

Your hand moved unconsciously to your stomach and you could feel his gaze following the movement. You took a deep breath and threw back your cloak.

“No,” you said. “It isn’t.”

Doflamingo’s smile didn’t falter when you revealed your pregnant state. In fact, you thought it may have grown even wider.

“I wanted you to know that this child will grow up loved and supported. And that they will never, ever come to know your name,” you hissed.

His grin widened even more, a feat you thought couldn’t be possible. You expected him to say something, anything, but he only watched you silently, that maddening grin on his face.

“Goodbye, Doffy,” you said coldly, turning to leave. The sound of him calling your name halted you as you raised your hand to summon the guard.

“Ah, [Name],” he said. “You were always so brave, even after I finally broke you.”

You shuddered with anger, keeping your back turned to him.

“I won’t be in here forever, my dear,” he said, his voice losing its mocking tone. “And when I get out, I’m coming for that child.”

You ignored him, trying not to let it show that his words were getting to you. You raised your fist, knuckles white from suppressing the trembling in your hands, and knocked three times on the seastone door. It opened immediately and just as you were leaving, Doflamingo’s voice echoed out into the hall.

“There’s nowhere you can run that I won’t find you, my dear. Croco-boy can’t keep you from me!”

Then the door slammed shut behind you and you were left shaken and defeated, as he had left you so many times before.


End file.
